


Метадон

by KisVani



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Not Healthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Пусть Рою и Джейсону комфортно вместе, но образы их наставников всегда маячат поблизости.





	Метадон

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаемые и подразумеваемые нездоровые отношения, упоминаемый даб-кон, все герои-бы-никогда.

Когда Рой и Джейсон были только вдвоем, это выходило забавно. Порой неловко.

Бывало, что они увлекались обсуждением какой-то миссии или техники, или новости, или просто мелочи, вроде соревнований по биатлону: у Роя вечно фоном в мастерской что-то было включено, и он сыпал случайными и бестолковыми данными, — в общем начинали обсуждать, спорить едва ли не до крика, а потом Джейсон фыркал, говорил: «Вот придурок». И целовал Роя.

Ну или Рой, загоревшись очередной идеей, носился везде, как ужаленный, переворачивая все вверх дном: свои вещи, вещи Джейсона, лез в холодильник, перебирал сложенный в углу хлам… Все это, не замолкая, а потом, сияя, запрыгивал на подлокотник кресла или рядом на диван, или на кровать, или на стол: поближе к Джейсону. И заявлял:

— Будет круто, я обещаю.

А после этого лез обвить Джейсона руками и ногами, даже если тот пытался по телефону обсудить контрабанду оружия.

Иногда они возились как щенки, смеясь и в шутку угрожая друг другу, а потом засыпали в обнимку, так ничего больше не сделав. В другое время — доводили до конца, в процессе выясняя, кто будет сверху, хочет ли кто-то вообще быть сверху или обойдемся дрочкой, а не хочет ли кто-то отсосать, а почему бы и нет, в общем, без проблем. Джейсона всегда поражало, как они друг другу с Роем подходили, и насколько это было… комфортно. Не без того, что во время секса тот мог дальше болтать о своих железках, от чего Джейсону хотелось немного придушить его подушкой, но, в целом, именно комфортно. 

Но только в том случае, если это касалось Роя и Джейсона. Если между ними не стояло ничьей тени. И без разницы, черной или зеленой. А тени наставников, хотелось того или нет, являлись с завидным постоянством.

Джейсон ненавидел Бэтмена и самого себя за то, что хватало упоминания в новостях, чтобы его «накрыло», как в первый раз. Чтобы начало выворачивать наизнанку и рвать на части.

Рой не сразу понял, в чем дело, а Джейсон рассказал ему, только здорово надравшись. Так, что сам едва помнил, что именно рассказывал. Но помнил, что рассказал намного больше, чем стоило. Только Рой не сбежал от него и не стал делать вид, что ничего не было.

Он сделал нечто похуже.

Он предложил Джейсону помощь.

— Это не так сложно, — сказал Рой, и лихорадочный блеск глаз выдавал, что он уже обдумывает идею, — наше сознание склонно к самообману. Если правильно обставить и позволить себе выбрать конкретные элементы, то оно достроит остальное.

Джейсон соврал бы, сказав, что не хочет. И он не стал врать.

— Я расскажу все еще раз, — сказал он, — теперь — на трезвую голову. А ты, если получится, проси, что хочешь.

—Заметано.

И теперь, когда Джейсону было нужно, он приходил к Рою и говорил:

— Мне нужен Бэтмен.

Ощущать себя идиотом Джейсон не прекратил, но оно стоило минуты стыда. Потому что у Роя был модулятор голоса, была броня, которая, конечно, не могла сравниться в бою с обмундированием Бэтса, но они же и не для боя ее держали. А еще Рой, когда хотел, мог делать именно то и так, что было нужно Джейсону.

Или, точнее, заставлять его делать.

— Иди ко мне, Робин, — слышал Джейсон, а еще: — не поднимайся.

И он послушно полз на четвереньках к креслу, не поднимая глаз на того, кто ему приказывал, чувствуя под ладонями холод пола. Иногда приходило в голову, уже потом, что надо обзавестись подобием старого костюма, но это бы означало, что Джейсон сдался своим слабостям целиком и полностью. К такому он еще не был готов.

— Сними щиток, — был следующий приказ, — достань мой член.

И Джейсон повиновался.

— Молодец, теперь соси его. Не торопись, на сегодня мы закончили, а времени до утра хватит.

Джейсон послушно брал в рот, позволяя себе поверить в то, что это Брюс, позволяя забыть, что перед ним сидит Рой. Потому что так он чувствовал себя прежним, так он чувствовал, что в мире есть что-то незыблемое. Смазка горчила на языке, ниточка слюны стекала по подбородку, но он не решался ее стереть.

Какая-то часть Джейсона понимала: это обман. Причем, нарочитый. Понимала, что он никогда в здравом уме не вернется к прежней жизни, не вернется к Бэтмену… но эта часть уходила, когда он чувствовал руку в своих волосах, направляющую и подталкивающую. И когда Джейсон слышал голос, ровно командующий, что нужно делать.

— Достаточно, — приказывал тот, и Джейсон уже верил, что слышит Брюса, который не кончил ему в рот на этот раз, а остановил. — Теперь оставь мой член и раздевайся. Поживее.

Джейсон торопился, ощущая одновременно и раздражение от того, что Брюс смеет приказывать ему таким тоном, и боязнь его разочаровать. К этому моменту, часть, отказывающаяся верить, замолкала.

— Возьми смазку, мы же не хотим, чтобы ты себе навредил.

Джейсон знал, что он прикажет дальше, но ничего не делал без указаний. Он позволял голосу из-под маски Бэтмена вести себя, говорить, как смазывать себя, как опускаться на член, забравшись в кресло и устроив колени на подлокотниках.

Ужасно неудобно и хорошо, что он подхватил Джейсона под задницу, не давая упасть.

— Можешь держаться за мои плечи.

И Джейсон цеплялся за холодный металл, опускаясь на член, и не позволял себе думать ни о чем другом, кроме происходящего здесь и сейчас.

— Ну же, двигайся, заставь меня кончить. Постарайся.

И Джейсон старался, со злостью на самого себя, со злостью на Брюса, и со злостью из-за того, что от скупого: «Молодец», внутри него словно бы начинает сиять солнце.

Бывало по-разному. Иногда так, иногда Джейсону приказывали наклониться над столом. Иногда — встать на четвереньки на пол. Иногда — что-то еще. Он выполнял. И стыдно ему бывало в основном за то, что кончал он не по приказу.

После всего этого он лежал, уставившись в потолок, а Рой, чертыхаясь вполголоса, стаскивал костюм.

Он не лез с лишними расспросами или разговорами. Просто не трогал Джейсона какое-то время. Дожидался, пока тот придет в себя.

Бывало и по-другому. Бывало, что Рой лез на стенку, становился дерганным — не таким безумным и увлеченным, как обычно, а натурально казался клиентом Аркхэма. Еще и бледнел до жути, отчего веснушки и волосы казались слишком уж яркими.

Джейсон не мог понять, что именно его провоцировало. А когда пытался выяснить, Рой уходил в глухую оборону. В самом начале он сказал:

— Джей, ты сам говорил «что хочешь». Я могу быть для тебя Брюсом, а ты будь для меня Оливером. Пожалуйста.

И смотрел при этом так, будто Джейсон собирался его ударить.

— Да-а-а-а, — протянул тот, — у нас обоих неловко с наставниками получилось, а?

Но он подумал: если Рой выглядит настолько больным и потерянным, то лучше помочь. Чем и как получится.

— Скажи, что мне нужно сделать, — произнес Джейсон, ненавидя себя еще больше, чем когда сам отвечал на подобные слова Роя. — Что надеть? Что изобразить? Я… не знаю, накладную бороду, может быть?

— Не нужно ничего особенного, — Рой дернул плечом, — у меня хорошая фантазия. Просто… не разговаривай.

— Точно не хочешь ничего обсудить заранее? — еще раз уточнил Джейсон.

— Да вроде ничего такого, если что — сам скажу.

Рою тоже было явно неудобно, так что Джейсон не стал настаивать. Скажет — значит скажет.

Но кое-что им пришлось обсудить. 

В тот первый раз все было почти так же, как и обычно, только Рой закрыл глаза и сам начал стаскивать с себя одежду. Обувь, носки, футболку, расстегнул джинсы. Джейсон, не зная, правильно ли делает, подтолкнул его к кровати, взъерошил волосы, провел ладонями по плечам. Подумал еще, что это почти так же, как и у них. Ничего такого. Ничего страшного.

Он не обратил внимания на то, как замер Рой, как не отреагировал на легкий поцелуй в плечо, там, где был один из многих шрамов, которые ощущались на коже, но были почти незаметны из-за татуировок.

Джейсон чувствовал себя неловко. И из-за то, что он сам еще не разделся, и из-за то, что он не знал, что делать дальше. Как будто в первый раз, только в первый раз он ни секунды не сомневался, слишком уж не до того им было.

Он опрокинул Роя на кровать… и тот начал вырываться. Слегка заторможено — Джейсон знал его реакции и знал, что тот может быстрее — но целенаправленно. И все так же молча.

Джейсон отпустил Роя и отстранился. Он хотел спросить: «Что с тобой?», но решил подождать ответа.

Долго это не заняло.

Рой распахнул глаза. Взъерошенный, растерянный и немного злой, он посмотрел на Джейсона и спросил:

— Что за хрень? Мы же договорились.

— Ты вроде перехотел, по крайней мере, мне так показалось, — ответил Джейсон.

Рой сел на кровати и замотал головой.

— Ты начал вырываться, — добавил Джейсон и проклял самого себя за то, что это прозвучало почти обвинением. — Что мне еще было думать?

— Если бы я хотел вырваться — вырвался бы, — сказал Рой и напряженно улыбнулся. — Серьезно. Ты сам это знаешь.

Джейсон почесал подбородок. Рой был прав, но одно дело тренировки, а постель — совсем другое.

— Я потом прекращу сопротивляться, — добавил Рой, — честно. Так всегда бывает. Ну же, Джей, мне это нужно.

Даже так.

Ярость в груди Джейсона от этих слов разрослась колючим клубком. И он сказал, четко и спокойно, как во время подготовки к бою:

— Я убью этого ублюдка.

Рой словно секунду не мог понять, о ком он, но потом быстро пододвинулся и схватил Джейсона за руку.

— Это не то, что ты подумал, — быстро сказал он, — в смысле, я всегда хотел. Просто мне нужна была борьба, не всерьез, но… Это такая игра, понимаешь?

Джейсон не понимал.

— Фиговая игра, — сказал он. — Мне не нравится.

Рой сильнее сжал пальцы на его запястье и смотрел теперь жестче, даже цвет глаз казался ярче. «Почти, как у Кори, — мимолетно подумал Джейсон, — неужели, правда, мой типаж?»

— Знаешь, я не хотел этого говорить, — голос Роя тоже звучал холодно и подчеркнуто спокойно, — но твои игры мне тоже кажутся пиздец стремными. Меня трясет потом каждый раз, но я понимаю, что тебе это нужно. А мне нужно вот так.

Он прикусил губу, сделал один глубокий вдох и выдох, прежде чем добавить:

— Не хочешь — ладно. Но тогда и я на благотворительность не подписывался.

— Что, мы теперь еще и стоимость обсуждаем? — ухмыльнулся Джейсон, и в следующую секунду ему уже пришлось отклоняться: свободной рукой Рой замахнулся, все еще не отпуская его запястья. — Ладно-ладно, это тупая шутка, спишем на то, что у меня все еще стоит.

— Джейсон… — начал Рой.

— Хорошо, будет по-твоему, — сказал Джейсон, — и отпусти меня, а? Не хочу вывихнуть тебе палец, когда мне надоест, что ты меня держишь и я решу уйти.

Больше они этого не обсуждали. Да и нечего было обсуждать: Джейсон просто делал так, как хотел Рой. Если ему нужно было бороться — он давал это. И тот замирал, начинал вырываться, после затихал, а потом сам подставлялся под поцелуи, прогибался в пояснице, стонал и комкал простыню в пальцах. Все это — не открывая глаз. Но от повязки он тоже постоянно отказывался. 

У него же была, мать его, фантазия. Та самая, которая позволяла додумать желаемое и представлять то, что Рою нужно. Того, кто ему был нужен.

— Да, Олли, сильнее, — шептал он, заставляя Джейсона внутренне содрогаться каждый раз, — пожалуйста, глубже.

И каждый раз, когда Джейсон надавливал на его плечи, а Рой бессильно опускался грудью на подушки и всхлипывал, когда он проводил по его члену, а он перехватывал руку и что-то бессвязно бормотал о том, что сам справится и называл чужое имя… каждый чертов раз Джейсону хотелось все прекратить. Сказать: «Это слишком больно, Рой». Сказать: «Это уже не здорово, Рой». Сказать: «Давай не будем, Рой». Но он молчал, просто потому, что сам не мог отказаться от своего безумия. От низкого голоса, пропущенного через модулятор, от хлестких четких приказов и от ощущения облегчения, которое потом его накрывало. 

Роя накрывало так же. Пусть и по-другому.

Он кончал, так и не открывая глаз, обмякал на долгие несколько минут, чтобы успокоить загнанное дыхание, пока Джейсон сжимал его в объятиях. А потом говорил, уже уставшим, но совершенно нормальным тоном, без истеричных звенящих ноток:

— Джейсон, мне надо в душ.

Уже поднявшись с кровати, он добавлял:

— Спасибо.

«У нас обоих в мозгах полно дерьма, — думал Джейсон, растягиваясь на кровати и закинув руки за голову, — наверное, потому мы так друг за друга и держимся».

Эта мысль его ничуть не утешала.


End file.
